Enjoy the silence
by Evala
Summary: Alaric ist Geschichtslehrer bei Tag und Vampirjäger bei Nacht. Was aber wenn er in Wirklichkeit noch um einiges mehr ist?


Enjoy the silence

Autor: Evala

Summary: Alaric rettet Elena und Stefan vor den Gruftvampiren. Riskiert aber selbst gefangen genommen zu werden. Damon findet in Bonnie eine Verbündete und zusammen erfahren sie mehr über Alaric als sie sich je zu träumen gewagt hätten

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere der Geschichte gehören den jeweiligen Produktionsfirmen. Der Handlungsstrang ist an der TV Serie angelehnt aber folgt beim Verlauf mehr und mehr meinen eigenen Gedanken. Diese gehören mir.

Rating: T 

**Enjoy the silence**

Damons schlimmster Alptraum war wahr geworden. Verdammt noch mal. Dort keine 5 Meter entfernt war Alaric. Alaric in den Händen von zwei Gruftvampiren. Das hellblaue Hemd von heute Morgen war zerrissen und der Vampir roch das Blut förmlich. Das so schmackhafte Blut.

Aber das schlimmste war. Alaric war unerreichbar. Eine unerreichbare Barriere in Form von Miss Givens. Frederik funkelte ihn an. Verdammter Dreckskerl. Und alles nur wegen Katharine.

Alarics Augen trafen in dem Moment seine. Er sah geschlagen aus. Nicht zeigte mehr den stolzen Menschen von einst. Weiß Gott was die da mit ihm machten. Doch plötzlich sah er es. Die Finger. Aber er verstand nicht. Es waren Zeichen. Sehr deutlich. Und nur einen Moment.

Dann war es vorüber und Damon war auf den Weg zum Boarding House. Nachdem Alaric also Elena und Stefan gerettet hatte interessierte es die beiden nicht das der Geschichtslehrer sich nun in den Händen der Gruftvampire befand. Damon stand im Wohnzimmer. Er konnte nicht ins Haus. Er konnte Alaric nicht helfen.

Da wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Aber ich kann, Vampir."

Als er sich langsam umdrehte sah er sie. Sie trat aus den Schatten. In diesem Augenblick sah sie aus wie die mächtige Hexe, die sie war. Bonnie Bennet. 17 Jahre alt und eine der Nachfahren von Emily, der Anstandsdame Katharines.

Die dunklen Haare flogen wild als folgten sie dem Sturm, der in seinem Herzen herrschte. Die dunkle Haut prickelnd und lies die Macht der jungen Hexe nur erahnen. Dazu topazfarbene Augen, die ihn anstarrten und die gerade bewiesen hatten, dass das Gedanken lesen in der Familie Bennet keine verlorene Kunst war.

Stellte sich nur eine Frage.

"Warum willst du helfen, Hexe?"

Argwohn klang in seiner Stimme mit. Nicht der er nicht dankbar war für die dringend benötigte Hilfe. Aber Hexen halfen nie ohne einen Preis. Bonnie schon gar nicht. Die Hexe trat näher. Sie trug einen erdfarbenen Rock der sich um die schlanke Statur spielte.

Sie holte tief Luft. Was immer sie ihm zu sagen hatte schien ihr nicht einfach über die Lippen zu gehen. Es schien als wäre es nicht die Art von Information, die sie ihm freiwillig geben würde.

Doch schließlich sprach sie doch:

"Weil Alaric mein Lehrer ist Damon. Ich bin ihm verpflichtet."

OK. Er hatte viele Antworten erwartet aber diese war keine davon. Alaric war was? Wieso? Was konnte der Mensch einer Hexe beibringen.

Die Mundwinkel der Hexe verzogen sich leicht. Anscheinend wartete sie darauf, das Damon es selbst herausfand. Es sah nicht so aus als wollte sie eine lange Erklärung abgeben.

So standen sich Hexe und Vampir eine Zeitlang gegenüber. Damons Gedanken rasten. Wie war es möglich? Wieso und warum? Das alles machte nur wenig Sinn. Außer natürlich.

"Er ist eine Hexe?"

Bonnie lachte nun. Anscheinend hatte er seinen letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen. Sie sah ihn nun an und nickte.

"Nicht nur irgendeine. Er ist der mächtigste von uns Hexen in diesem Jahrhundert. Seine Linie geht wie die meine bis nach Salem zurück. Damals flüchteten Lena Bennet und Thomas Saltzman aus Salem bis nach Amerika. Als meine Großmutter merkte was mit mir los war hat sie Alaric kontaktiert. Er kam nicht nur wegen Isobel nach Mystic Falls..." 

**Alaric´s Ankunft in Mystic Falls**

Er schaute sich um. Wie er kleine Städte doch hasste. Jeder kannte jeden. Im Moment war ihm danach überhaupt nicht zu Mute. Also nahm er die letzte Kiste aus dem gemieteten Escalade und trug sie in das neue Apartment. Er war wegen Isobel zurück gekommen. Seine Frau war verschwunden. Gebissen von einem Vampir.

Natürlich wusste Alaric was für ein Geschöpf es war. Hatte es immer gewusst. Es schien umso mehr er seine Herkunft verleugnen wollte umso schneller holte sie ihn wieder ein. Die Ehe mit Isobel war ein Versuch zur Normalität gewesen. Er hatte die Kiste abgestellt und starrte den Ring in seiner Hand an.

Silber und schwarz mit dem Familienwappen. Manchmal wünschte er sich er wäre seine Schwester. Er wäre nicht Alaric sondern Anna Saltzman. Doch es gab kein Entkommen. Das hatte er mit Isobel gelernt. Er wollte keine Rache. Er wollte keinen Tod. Obwohl ihm das wahrscheinlich zugestanden hätte. Nein, er wollte nur wissen: Warum. Deshalb suchte er Isobel.

Allerdings wusste er das dies einen Preis forderte. Der erwähnte Ring in seiner Hand. Er würde ihn wieder überstreifen und damit den Teil wiederbekommen, den er vor langer Zeit eingesperrt hatte. Alaric, den Hexenmeister. Jenen Alaric, dessen männliche Vorfahren allesamt Hexen gewesen waren und mit Lena Bennet zusammen aus Salem geflohen waren.

Es war eine schwere Entscheidung. Was ihn zum nächsten Grund seines Umzugs brachte. Eine Bennet-Hexe. Er seufzte. Was seine Mutter erzählt hatte war sie 17 was eigentlich zu alt war um die Hexenkunst zu lernen. Er selbst war damit aufgewachsen und seine ersten Worte waren nicht "Mama" gewesen sondern vielmehr ein Fluch, weil der Nachbarsjunge gemein zu ihm gewesen war.

Seine Mutter war weniger begeistert gewesen. Sein Vater ebenso wenig. Beide stammten aus der Linie der Saltzman Hexen. Entsprungen aus den alten Linien der ursprünglichen Saltzman Zwillingen. Seine Mutter kam aus der Linie der Elementarhexer während sein Vater ein Zukunftsweisender war. Aber im Gegensatz zu seiner Mutter trug er das Erbe der alten Hexenlinie in sich. Alle männlichen Nachfahren taten es. Die Linie seines Vaters hatte sich nur bedingt durchgesetzt. Er hatte Ahnungen aber nicht direkte Visionen wie Arthur. Und nun war er hier um einem Teenager beizubringen mit seiner Hexenkraft umzugehen.

Wie er es drehte, er würde den Ring benötigen. Das Wissen war in seinem Kopf. Auch die Macht floss noch immer durch sein Blut. Das hatte der Zauber, den er gesprochen hatte um den Ring zu versiegeln nicht ändern können. Das Blut einer Hexe war mächtig und auch gefährlich. Ein weiterer Grund sich wieder zu komplimentieren. In dieser Stadt war etwas faul. Sehr faul sogar und er durfte nicht unvorbereitet sein.

Mit diesem Gedanken streifte er ihn über. Der Ring passte sich seiner Hand an und schon bald fühlte Alaric es. Wie Spinnweben griff etwas nach seinem Bewusstsein. Dann wurde er ohnmächtig. Gut das er sich gesetzt hatte so nahm die Transformation ihren Lauf.

 **Flashback Ende**

Damon starrte Bonnie an. Alaric war ein Hexenmeister? In seinem Kopf raste es.

"Das hat er verdammt gut versteckt", keuchte der Vampir. Vampire konnten Hexen fühlen doch Alaric hatte niemals besondere Vibes abgegeben. Er überlegte.

Bonnie grinste ihn an. Sie musste fast schmunzeln. Ja, ihr Lehrer war etwas Besonderes. Sie sah das erstaunte Gesicht von Damon an. Aber sie ermahnte sich. Sie hatten keine Zeit. Sie war hier wegen ihres Lehrers und sie würde Alaric Saltzman helfen.

"Wir brauchen einen Plan, Damon." sagte sie eindringlich. Sie wusste, das die Information, die sie ihm gegeben hatte schwer zu verdauen war. Er tat ihr fast leid. So war ihr Lehrer. Undurchschaubar und immer für eine Überraschung gut. Bonnie Bennet erinnerte sich noch genau als sie ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte.

 **Flashback**

 **Alaric´s 1. Treffen mit Bonnie**

Sheila hatte Tee gekocht. Ihre Enkelin saß am Tisch. Die alte Frau lächelte. Sie hatte am Vormittag mit Mr. Saltzman telefoniert. Er war hier. Nach dem Gespräch mit Clarisse Saltzman vor ein paar Wochen hatte sie gezweifelt ob Alaric kommen würde doch jetzt war er hier. Natürlich wusste sie das der Hexenmeister auch seine eigenen Ziele verfolgte aber so lange er Bonnie half war das in Ordnung.

Alles was es also gebraucht hatte um ihn wieder auf den rechten Weg zu führen war eine Bennet gewesen. Sheila wollte fast lachen. Natürlich erinnerte auch sie sich an den Tag als Alaric seine Macht weggesperrt hatte. Welch Schande es doch gewesen war.

Doch der Sohn war seiner Mutter ähnlich. Clarisse war nicht begeistert gewesen als sie die Macht in ihrem jüngsten spürte. Sie hätte sich noch eine Tochter gewünscht denn dann wäre die Macht auf einen der Söhne ihrer Schwestern und Brüder übergegangen.

Aber als sie in die blauen Augen ihres kleinen Sohnes gestarrt hatte war ihr klar gewesen, das er es sein würde und das nur Alaric sein Name sein würde. Nach seinem Großvater.

Sheila grinste. Sie erinnerte sich genau als Clarisse das erste Mal angerufen hatte. Mit 3 Jahren waren Alarics Kräfte erwacht und fortan kaufte die junge Mutter nur noch nicht brennbares Geschirr. Aber sie verlor sich. Sie hatte gerade darüber nachgedacht welch Schande es gewesen war, das Alaric die Macht mit 22 aufgegeben hatte. 19 Jahre lang hatte er gelernt damit umzugehen nur um sie dann für immer weg zu sperren.

Sie wurde von ihrer sehr nervösen Enkelin aus den Gedanken gerissen.

"Wer ist der Typ überhaupt?"

Sie schien zu zweifeln. Natürlich hatte Sheila ihr von Alaric erzählt so gut sie konnte. Aber der junge Mann war eher zurückgezogen. Sie hatte ihr auch verschwiegen, das er nur ihretwegen das Hexenhandwerk wieder aufgenommen hatte.

"Er ist der jüngste Sohn meiner Freundin Clarisse."

Antwortete sie ihrer Enkelin. Was ja keine Lüge war. Seine Schwester Anna war 4 Jahre älter. Allerdings auch vollkommener Mensch.

Bonnie sah immer noch sehr zweifelnd aus doch Sheila sagte nur:

"Wenn du ihn siehst wirst du verstehen."

Da wurden beide aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als hinter ihnen eine Stimme erklang:

"Verdammter Dreck. Wenn man das Jahrzehnte nicht gemacht hat ist das voll unbequem."

Bonnie musterte den Mann, der in den Dreißigern zu sein schien. Was? Wo kam der auf einmal her?

Sheila lachte.

"Noch immer so ungestüm wie ich dich in Erinnerung habe, Rick."

Nun wurden Bonnies Augen noch viel größer. Rick. Wie in Alaric. Wie in Alaric Saltzman. Dieser Gott von einem Mann sollte ihr beibringen wie man hext? Und ich bin der Papst!

Als hätte ihr gegenüber ihre Gedanken gelesen sagte er:

"Na dann mal los, Miss Bennet. Du hast ein ganzes Leben aufzuholen."

 **Ende Flashback**

Und das war sie. Die erste Begegnung mit Alaric Saltzman, der sie fortan traktierte und dem jeder Zauber wie von Geisterhand gelang. Er hatte Recht behalten. Sie hatte ein ganzes Leben nachzuholen. 

Doch sie durfte nicht weiter überlege. Sie nahm den immer noch überraschten Damon am Arm und setzte ihn hin. Gleichzeitig schenkte sich ein Glas Bourbon wie aus Geisterhand selbst ein. Sie brauchten den Vampir ruhig und gelassen.

Natürlich konnte sie ins Haus aber ihr war es nicht möglich sie mit 27 Gruftvampiren anzulegen. Alaric hätte das gekonnt. Sie nicht. Sie setzte sich dem Vampir gegenüber und sah ihn an:

"Also was ist vorgefallen? Wie ist es ihnen gelungen einen Hexenmeister zu fangen?"

Ihre Stimme klang zweifelnd. Einen Saltzman zu fangen war nicht einfach. Das hatte sie am eigenen Leib erfahren während mehrerer Trainingsstunden.

 **Flashback**

 **Alaric kämpft mit Bonnie**

Seit Wochen trainierten sie. Sie war frustiert. Der Hexenmeister schleuderte sie noch immer mit einer Leichtigkeit gegen die Wand als wäre sie eine Puppe.

Er grinste:

"Komm schon. Steh auf Bonnie."

Am liebsten wollte sie ihm das Lachen aus dem Gesicht boxen. Ihr Körper schmerzte und auch ihr Geist. Sie hatte zuviel Magie angewandt. Sie rappelte sich auf. Spürte wie ihre Beine versagen wollten. Aber sie lies es sich nicht gefallen. Nein. Nicht mehr.

Die Arroganz war dem anderen Mann ins Gesicht geschrieben. Einen letzten Zauber sprach sie aus. Er funktionierte. Er schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand und er blieb dort liegen.

Sie hatte gewonnen. Sie stand auf. Da spürte sie es. Eine Falle. Verdammt. Alaric hatte die ganze Zeit keine Magie eingesetzt. So hatte sie geglaubt aber nun war sie gefangen.

Er kam auf sie zu:

"Lass dir das eine Lehre sein, Bonnie Bennet. Unterschätze niemals die Kraft der Täuschung."

Flashback Ende

Damon starrte die Hexe ihm gegenüber an. Ja wie war es ihnen gelungen Hand an Alaric zu legen. Geschichtslehrer bei Tag. Vampirjäger bei Nacht und anscheinend ein mächtiger Hexenmeister. Seine Gedanken wollten keine Ruhe geben.

Auch der Bourbon in seiner Hand half nur bedingt. Bonnie sah schon. Sie brauchte drastische Maßnahmen. Damon schien in sich selbst versunken. Sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren. Das schien auch Damon endlich zu verstehen.

"Er hat seinen Ring hier gelassen, Bonnie."

Verdammt. Sie sah ihn. Den silber- schwarzen Ring mit dem Familienwappen. Er starrte Bonnie an aus Damons Hand. Natürlich hätte der Vampir niemals gewusst was es bedeuten würde. Die Hexe wurde kreidebleich.

Damon sah sie an. Sah wie die Farbe aus Bonnies Gesicht wich. Sie selbst nahm einen Schluck Bourbon. Was in aller Welt hatte Alaric dazu getrieben seinen Ring bei Damon zu lassen?

Entweder war der Hexenmeister völlig verrückt geworden oder senil. Damon hingegen schaute den Ring mit einer neuen Faszination an. Er wusste, das er eine Bedeutung hatte. So wie die Hexe reagierte auch nicht wenig.

Hätte er gewusst wohin Alaric an diesem Abend gegangen war so hätte der Vampir ihn aufgehalten.  
 **  
Flashback**

 **Alaric und Damon im Boardinghouse**

Der Vampir sah seinen Gegenüber an. Seinen Freund. Wie lange war es her, das er jemanden als Freund bezeichnen konnte. Sein Gegenüber trug ein blaues Hemd, das die Farbe seiner Augen nur noch mehr zur Geltung brachte.

Die stürmisch blauen Augen sahen Damon belustigt an.

"So Bourbon ist der Drink des Abends." Diese Stimme würde Damon Salvatore noch mal umbringen. Wie frisches Reibeisen, das auf Holz schmirgelte. Mit einem Hauch Seide. Wie würde Ricks Blut wohl schmecken?

Damon malte es sich aus. Blut schmeckte immer unterschiedlich. Es war wie Gefühle und Dinge. Bei Rick stellte er sich Bücher vor. Bücher und Whiskey. Lebenserfahrung und Bodenständigkeit.

Sie saßen sich gegenüber. Das Feuer spielte Muster in Ricks blondes Haar. Er mochte es den Mann zu beobachten. Aber vor allem mochte er das er ihn anschweigen konnte. Rick redet manchmal gar nichts.

War es nicht das wertvollste überhaupt? Vertrauen in deinen Gegenüber, das die Stille nicht als Waffe benutzt wurde.

 **Ende Flashback**

Am nächsten Tag war er mit dem Ring aufgewacht. Und Alaric war fort gewesen. Erst in Pearls Haus hatten sie sich wiedergesehen. 

**Währenddessen in Pearls Haus  
**  
Alaric versuchte die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken. Vor allem versuchte er aber den einsetzenden Heilungsprozess zu unterdrücken. Auch ohne Ring war es noch immer in seinem Blut und das wollte die Striemen auf seinem Rücken verschwinden lassen. Die Familie Saltzman besaß nicht nur magische Kräfte sondern auch altes Blut und er wusste, das Pearl das wusste. Sie hatte 1864 Hayden kennengelernt.

Jener Vorfahr war nach Mystic Falls gekommen um Emily zu helfen. Er war es auch gewesen, der der Bennet-Hexe geholfen hatte sich aus Katharines Bann zu befreien. Unglücklicherweise hatte Pearl ein Gespräch belauscht und wusste was ein Saltzman war.

Sie schaute ihn herausfordernd an:

"Du bist zäh für einen Menschen."

Ihre Stimme klang verwundert während sie ihn auf einen Tisch hievte. Ihm schwante nichts Gutes. Die Vampirin war sehr erfinderisch. Dunkle Mandelaugen sahen ihn an.

"Ich frage mich ob du schreist wenn ich dir die Haut abziehe."

Alaric starrte die Vampirin an. Er konnte sich aus den Fesseln nicht befreien. Verdammt. Aber er hatte Elena befreien müssen. Das verdammte Mädchen. Sie hatte Stefan befreien wollen. Wie blöd konnte man eigentlich sein? 27 Vampire gegen einen Menschen.

So hatte er beide retten müssen. Aus verschiedenen Gründen. Natürlich hätte er einfach seine Kraft einsetzen können aber leider kannte Pearl nicht nur die Familie Saltzman sondern auch eine böse Tatsache.

 **Flashback**

Pearl sah Hayden an. Der Mann war attraktiv. Sehr attraktiv. Das blonde Haar hing in seiner Stirn.

"Was passiert also wenn ich Katharine Pierce sage was du mit Emily Bennet gemacht hast?"

Der Mann sah sie an. Er wusste er konnte Pearl töten. Aber dann würde Katharine das Verbleiben ihrer Freundin hinterfragen. Andersrum konnte Pearl es ausplaudern.

Er saß in der Falle. Im sprichwörtlichen Sinne in der Falle.

"Was willst du Vampir?"

Pearl grinste. Man konnte dieser Familie fiel nachsagen aber blöd waren sie anscheinend nicht.

"Das Versprechen eines Hexenmeisters."

 **Ende Flashback**

Und genau deshalb durfte Pearl nicht herausfinden wer er war. Als sie begann in sein Fleisch zu schneiden nahm er seine Kraft zusammen und schickte eine mentale Botschaft an zwei Menschen von denen er wusste, das sie ganz in der Nähe waren.

Bonnie und Damon.

Bonnie schreckte auf. Alaric! Verdammt. In dem Moment sprang auch Damon auf.

„Was war das?"

„Er steckt in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten", antwortete Bonnie. Damon nickte. Was sonst.

Diese sah ihn an:

„Naja besser jetzt als nie."

Wieder nickte. Klang nach einem guten Plan. Die beiden eilten zu Damons Auto aber Bonnie stoppte kurz.

„Ich brauche noch etwas." Damit war sie auch schon bei ihrem eigenen Auto verschwunden und öffnete den Kofferraum. Was Damon da zu sehen bekam lies ihn aufschrecken.

„Was ist das alles?"

Sie grinste:

„Alaric´s Notfallausstattung. Eisenkrautpfeile. Ein Bogen und ein Bolzen."

Damon lachte:

„Cool. Ich wusste warum ich ihn mag." Während er das sagte half er Bonnie bereits alles einzupacken. Eins musste man Alaric lassen. Er war vorbereitet.

Bonnie sah ihn an.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen." Er nickte und fünf Minuten später saßen sie im Auto.

Währenddessen spitzte sich im alten Farmhaus die Lage zu.

„Verdammt, du schreist nicht mal", grinste sie. Dieser Mensch war schon faszinierend. Sie hatte ihm eben einen Fetzen Haut von seinem Rücken entfernt. Bei vollen Bewusstsein doch er machte keinen Mucks. Das Blut lief seinen Rücken hinunter. Die Jeans verfärbten sich langsam.

Alaric kämpfte mit seinem Bewusstsein. Klar er war stark aber einen so hohen Blutverlust konnte selbst sein Körper nur schwer ausgleichen. Er war schwach. Dennoch spürte er Damon und Bonnie. Die beiden hatten ihn gehört. Bonnie sendete Aufregung aus während Damons vorherrschende Emotionen Verwirrung und Faszination waren.

Ah. Das tat verdammt weh. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander und klammerte sich noch stärker in seine Fesseln. Ohne hinzusehen wusste Alaric das Blut seine Arme runter lief. Aber es störte ihn nicht. Pearl durfte es nicht herausfinden. Es war besser wenn er bald das Bewusstsein verlieren würde.

„Nun komm schon, Mensch."

Sie betrachtete den Menschen vor sich. Er war ein einziger blutiger Haufen mittlerweile und doch sah sie in seinen Augen einen Starrsinn. Sie wusste, dass das es furchtbar wehtun musste und der Mensch am Rande seines Bewusstsein sein musste. Und doch blieb er stumm. Faszinierend.

Im Auto bei Bonnie und Damon keuchte diese auf.

„Verdammt was machen die mit ihm?"

Damon drehte sich erschrocken zu ihr um:

„Was ist los?"

Bonnie sah ihn an. Ihre normale karamellfarbene Hautfarbe war deutlich heller.

„Fahr schneller. Was immer die mit ihm machen er ist mittlerweile sehr schwach." Sie befühlte den Ring in ihrer Hand. Er wurde kälter. Sie wusste was das bedeutete. Magische Talismane waren eng mit ihrem Besitzer verbunden. Und Alaric Saltzman wurde schwächer. Seine Kraft schwand.

Damon nahm Bonnie sehr ernst. Was immer im Kopf der Hexe vorging schien sie zu erschrecken. Es bedeutete auch nichts Gutes für Rick. Und Damon würde einen Teufel tun und das erste gute in seinem Leben aufgeben. In dem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er tatsächlich mehr für Alaric empfand als nur Freundschaft.

Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen umso brenzlicher wurde es bei Alaric. Mittlerweile schrie er. Er war selbst fasziniert das er noch bei Bewusstsein war aber Pearl war eine Meisterin ihres Faches und Foltern schien sie gut zu beherrschen.

Vor ein paar Minuten hatte er Damon und Bonnie verloren. Er wusste das er einfach zu schwach war. Die Stimmen in seinem Kopf wurden lauter. Sie baten ihn doch endlich Einsicht zu haben. Die Stimmen seiner Vorfahren. Hexenmeister seiner Zunft waren zwar verdammt schwer zu töten aber wer brauchte nicht Blut um zu überleben?

„So mein Lieber. Was verschweigst du mir? Ich weiß, das wir die ganze Nacht weitermachen können aber es wäre eine Schande oder nicht?"

Alaric blieb stumm. Er wusste, das er nicht sagen durfte. Pearl hatte bis jetzt noch nicht eins und eins zusammen gezählt obwohl er wusste, das er Hayden verdammt ähnlich sah. Er fragte sich ob Bonnie und Damon rechtzeitig ankommen würde und genau in diesem Moment verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Bevor Pearl näher darauf eingehen konnte hörte sie Lärm von oben. Damon und Bonnie standen mittlerweile vor dem Haus.

„Wie wollen wir das anstellen?" drehte sich Damon zu der Hexe um. Die grinste ihn an.

„Oh ich glaube ich hab da eine Idee." Damit ging sie zum Auto und bewaffnete sich.

„Das sieht aus als hättest du das schon mal gemacht?" fragte Damon. Er sah Bonnie an. Wie sie die Pfeile in ihre Stiefel klemmte. Den Bogen versteckte. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen das, das Mädchen bis auf die Zähne bewaffnet war.

Sie sah ihn an:

„Alaric. Er glaubt an Vorbereitung."

Natürlich. Der Hexenmeister. Doch mehr wurde nicht gesprochen. Damon grinste. Er fragte sich ob die Vorbereitung bei Alaric auch so aussah. Wenn ja war das verdammt sexy und die beiden mussten unbedingt mal Vampire jagen gehen.

„Verdammt." Fluchte Bonnie und riss Damon aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was ist?"

„Bei Alaric sieht das so einfach aus." Er grinste sie an. Ok das hatte er definitv nicht erwartet. Er half ihr aber trotzdem alles anzulegen dann sagte er:

„Und jetzt?"

Bonnie sah ihn an. Dieser Blick versprach ein paar gute Zaubersprüche.

„Sagen wir mal so. Es gibt etwas was Ric mit Vorliebe mit mir macht und das wollte ich immer schon mal ausprobieren. Bleib in den Schatten, Damon. Bis ich dir sage du kannst herauskommen."

Er nickte um ihr zu sagen, dass er verstanden hatte. Er war gespannt was sie tun würde. Als sie die Stufen zum alten Farmhaus erklomm sah sie nicht mehr aus wie eine Schülerin. Nein sie sah aus wie eine Vampirjägerin. Er grinste als sich ihr Verhalten schlagartig änderte und sie total hilflos aussah.

War das ein natürliches Talent Bonnies oder hatte Ric ihr das beigebracht? Bonnie klopfte. Als Miss Givens ihr öffnete sagte sie:

„Gut das sie mir aufmachen. Mein Wagen hat eine Panne. Kann ich mal telefonieren?" Er konnte ihre Augen von seiner Position aus sehen. Sie sah tatsächlich hilflos aus. Faszinierend.

Miss Givens nickte etwas unsicher trat aber zur Seite und schloss die Tür hinter sich auf. Gleich darauf drehte sich Bonnie um:

„Jetzt Damon. Gedankenkontrolle gehört nicht zu meinen Stärken." Damon lies es sich nicht zweimal sagen und folgte Bonnie.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Bonnie grinste:

„Sie hat dich hereingebeten. Sie wusste nur nicht das du das bist. Sie dachte du wärst ihr Nachbar. Ric sagt immer eine gute Täuschung enthält einen Funken Wahrheit."

Damon lachte. Das war wohl wahr. Statt Miss Givens zu beeinflussen hatte Bonnie einfach einen Schleier um ihn gelegt. Das klang nicht nach ihr. Das war viel mehr eine Taktik seines Freundes. Doch sie durften keine Zeit verlieren. Schnellen Schrittes traten sie näher ins Haus und plötzlich gebot ihm Bonnie Einhalt.

Sie blieb stehen und flüsterte:

„Der Keller Damon."

Er sah sie an.

„Ich spüre da was. Es ist verdammt schwach aber einen Versuch ist es definitiv wert."

Er nickte und als sie sich Richtung Keller bewegten wurde ihnen jegliche Entscheidung abgenommen.

„Verdammt. Ich wusste, das ich diese Augen kenne."

Damon bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Das war Pearls Stimme. Natürlich hatte er sie Jahrzehnte lang nicht gehört aber er würde die Stimme überall wiedererkennen.

„So wie alt bist du Hexenmeister?"

Pearl sah ihn an. Die selben blonden Haare. Die selbe Statur und vor allem die selben blauen Augen, die auch sein Vorfahr besessen hatte.

„Du willst also nicht reden. Ich frage mich aber wo dein Ring ist? Ich kann mich gut erinnern. Silber, schwarz mit dem Familienwappen der Saltzmans."

Er knurrte. Er war schwach. Aber noch war er bei Bewusstsein. Sah sie an.

„Nachdem ich Hayden kennengelernt hatte fragte ich mich wie mächtig eure Familie wohl sein mochte wenn ihr einfach die Gedankenbeeinflussung eines Vampirs nichtig machen könnt."

Alaric schwieg weiterhin. Er fühlte wie die Haut auf seinem Rücken heilte. Keine Zurückhaltung mehr. Sie wusste wer er war. Sie wusste was er war. Er würde das bisschen Kraft brauchen was er noch hatte. Dringend. Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Weißt du was ich herausgefunden habe? Eine so alte Familie. Über 1000 Jahre alt."

Oh oh Alaric sah sie erschrocken an. Sie konnte unmöglich das Eine wissen. Wenn ja war er in größeren Schwierigkeiten als er bisher angenommen hatte. Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

Eine neue Stimme gesellte sich in ihre Mitte.

„Wenn ich du wäre würde ich da weggehen, Pearl."

Pearl drehte sich um:

„Salvatore. Du hier?"

„Ja ich und ich frage mich was du mit meinem Freund hier machst."

Damon sah sie verärgert an. Alaric sah nicht gut aus. Eigentlich war das untertrieben. Er sah schrecklich aus. Ein einziges blutiges Chaos aber die blauen Augen sahen ihn an. Er lebte also noch.

Pearl sah ihn an:

„Wie ist das möglich?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie Bonnie.

„Eine Bennethexe. Eine Bennet und dazu einen Hexenmeister aus der alten Zunft. Heute muss fürwahr mein Glückstag sein. Wenn ich ihr beide wäre würde ich nicht näher kommen."

Damit grinste sie die beiden an und trat näher an Alaric.

„Wo waren wir als wir so rüde unterbrochen wurden?" Unbemerkt von Damon und Pearl hatte Bonnie die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und war die paar Meter Richtung Alaric geschlichen. Gerade als sich Pearls Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn richtete streifte sie Alaric seinen Ring über.

Pearl sah sie verärgert an doch bevor sie reagieren konnte trat Damon vor Bonnie. Was dann passierte lies alle drei inne halten.

Alaric schloss die Augen. Spürte seinen Ring. Seine Kraft. Sein Sein zurückkehren. Er spürte wie die Linien sich ausbreiteten. Kraft in seinen Körper zurück kehrte. Damon und Bonnie waren zum rechten Zeitpunkt gekommen.

Damon keuchte. Er sah die bewegenden Linien auf Alaric´s Haut. Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Er hatte diese Linien schon einmal gesehen. Er war noch ein Mensch gewesen. Vor langer Zeit. Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit.

Mystic Falls um 1864

Damon starrte in das Glas. Er hatte den Krieg aufgegeben. Das einzige was seinen Vater stolz gemacht hatte. Er wusste, dass er nun keine Chance hatte seinen Vater für sich zu gewinnen.

„So alleine?" durchbrach eine Stimme seine Gedanken.

Er drehte sich um. Ein großgewachsener Mann stand vor ihm. Blondes Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht und blaue Augen funkelten Damon amüsiert an.

„Ich möchte gerne meinen Frust ertränken wenn es erlaubt ist, Fremder."

Seine Antwort war harsch. Er war heute nicht nach Gesellschaft aus. Weder weiblicher noch männlicher. Der andere lachte:

„Das sind wir selten wenn wir Bars auf suchen." Er setzte sich neben Damon. Entledigte sich seines Mantels. Da sah Damon es. Linien auf den Armen des anderen. Sie schienen sich zu bewegen. Fast schienen sie lebendig. Das konnte unmöglich der Fall sein.

„Die Linien auf deinem Arm bewegen sich", stellte er in den Raum. Es schien so unwirklich. Er hatte Tattoos gesehen. Doch das war etwas anderes. Es schien zu dem Mann zu gehören. Als wäre er damit geboren.

Der andere sah ihn an:

„Vielleicht hast du einfach zu viel getrunken", antwortete er und grinste.

Ende Flash Back

Damit wurde Damon aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er kannte diese Linien. Ja das tat er.

Pearl schrie:

„Stop Hexenmeister. Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir."

Alarics Benehmen hatte sich grundsätzlich verändert. Nicht nur die Linien, die sich mittlerweile über den gesamten Oberkörper zogen. Nein, seine ganze Haltung. Er stand grader. Arroganter. Die Fesseln waren fort. Das Blut an seinem Körper schmälerte seine Anziehungskraft nicht. Nein für Damon schien sie nur noch viel größer.

Er funkelte Pearl an:

„Na Vampir was willst du?" drehte den Kopf leicht schief.

Bonnie lachte. Das war Alaric, der Hexenmeister. Er war am Steuer.

„Du wirst mir nichts tun, Hexenmeister", sagte Pearl. Sie funkelte ihn amüsiert an. Alaric sah sie an und plötzlich verstand er was sein Vater ihm hatte sagen wollen.

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher, Vampir", grinste er. Das Versprechen eines Hexenmeister. Genau das hatte Hayden gegeben. Ein solches wirkte über den Tod hinaus doch es gab da auch Schlupflöcher.

Der Vampir hatte ihn angegriffen. Ihn schwer verletzt. Sein Vater war ein mächtiger Mann gewesen. Wie jedes männliches Mitglied war auch er ein Hexer gewesen. Seine Macht war anders gewesen. Alarics Vater war ein kein Elementarhexer gewesen sondern hatte die Macht der Zukunftsdeutung besessen.

Flashback

Arthur sah Clarisse an. Sie beide waren aus der Blutlinie der Saltzmans. Entfernt verwandt. Ohne ihr Wissen.

„Er wird ein schweres Leben haben unser Sohn."

Clarisse nickte. Sie besah ihren gemeinsamen Sohn, den Sie Alaric genannt hatten. Nach ihrem Großvater.

„In ihm fließt das Blut beider Linien. Alte Magie. Kräftig. Er sieht aus wie sein Vorfahr."

Hayden Saltzman war der letzte ihrer Ahnen gewesen in dessen Adern sich das Blut der ursprünglichen Saltzman Zwillige vermischt hatte. Er war stark gewesen. Fast nicht zu bändigen. Und wenn sie in die Augen des kleinen Alaric schauten wussten sie das auch er nicht zu bändigen war.

Allerdings hies es auch, dass er an jenes alte Versprechen von Hayden gebunden war. Jenes

Versprechen, das der Hexenmeister aus Furcht vor den Konsequenzen gegeben hatte.

Ein Versprechen gebunden an sein Blut dem Vampir einen Gefallen zu tun. Und damit auch an das Blut ihres Sohnes gebunden.

Clarisse kannte die Fähigkeiten ihres Mannes. Sie selbst hatte keine. Sie war eine Frau. Auch wenn sie aus einer Linie von mächtigen Hexen hervorging so war ihr die Kraft verwehrt geblieben. Sie war eine Frau.

Doch Arthur hatte Visionen so hatten beide schon vor der Geburt gewusst, dass Alaric einer der mächtigsten Hexenmeister der nächsten 3000 Jahre werden würde. Der Gedanke erschreckte sie. Ihr kleiner Junge.

Doch Arthur riss sie aus seinen Gedanken:

„Du weißt dass er dazu fähig ist."

„Was wird geschehen, Arthur."

„Das weiß ich nicht aber ich weiß das Blut ihn befreien wird."

Ende Flashback

Alaric grinste. Das war der Punkt. Sein Blut. Das er sich nicht gewehrt hatte. Instinktiv hatte er das richtige getan.

Damon und Bonnie schienen gleichermaßen verwirrt.

Doch der Hexenmeister sah Pearl an:

„Es ist richtig, das ich dir selbst nichts tun kann. Das hat Hayden versprochen aber er hat das Versprechen an sein Blut gebunden. An mein Blut. Ich bin mir sicher dir ist klar was es bedeutet."

Pearl sah den Hexenmeister an. Blut. Elemente. Verdammter cleverer Saltzman. Hayden Saltzman hatte darauf gewettet, das die Natur der Vampire gegen sie einsetzbar war. Und genau diese Wette hatte der längst tote Hexenmeister gewonnen denn dadurch das sie seinen Nachfahren gefoltert hatte war das Versprechen nutzlos.

Sie erinnerte sich.

„Ich verspreche dir nicht anzutun. Wenn du zu mir kommst so werde ich dir dein Begehr erfüllen. Kein Blut mag fließen im Siegel dieses Versprechens."

Das war das verdammte an Hexen. Sie waren hinterlistig wie keine zweiten.

Alaric atmete tief ein. Er war noch schwach aber die Vorfahren würden ihm helfen. Er fühlte es. Hayden. Er stand neben ihm. Legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Kein Schmerz.

„Ich bin bei dir", flüsterte der andere Mann in Alarics Ohr. Sie sahen sich so ähnlich, dass es fast gruselig war für Bonnie. Hayden flackerte. Seine Aura erschien. Selbst ein toter Hexenmeister war dazu fähig seine Kraft einzusetzen. Vor allem an dem Ort wo er gestorben war. Eines gewaltsamen Todes. Oh mein Gott. Hayden hatte es geplant. Er und sein Nachfahr waren sich so ähnlich als wären sie Zwillinge.

Bonnie sah den Hexenmeister an. Spürte die Wellen schlagen. Diese Macht. Das war es, das sie an Alaric immer wieder faszinierte. Seine Täuschungsfähigkeit.

Er erschien harmlos doch in Wirklichkeit war er mächtig genug sie alle platt zu machen.

Alaric fühlte Hayden. „Was tun wir jetzt." Fragte er den anderen Mann.

Hayden grinste: „Wir tun, dass was ich vor langer Zeit tun hätte sollen, Alaric. Wir töten diesen Vampir."

Alaric nickte. Fühlte Haydens Kraft. Der andere gab sie ihm freiwillig. Oh gott. Sonnenlicht. Ja Sonnenlicht. Pures Licht. Er schickte einen Gedanken an Bonnie. Für Worte war er zu schwach.

Alles geschah in Sekunden. Bonnie sah das Bild. Sie griff nach Damon und schrie:

„Runter."

Daraufhin brach eine Woge pures Sonnenlichts durch die Fenster. Bonnie hatte ihren Mantel über Damons Kopf geworfen. Beschütze den Vampir mit ihrem Körper. Schloss die Augen. Heisses, glühendes Sonnenlicht, das selbst auf ihrer Haut brannte. Elementar. Als hätte Hayden sie ins Zentrum der Sonne befördert.

Sie fühlte Damon unter sich. Bot ihre ganze Magie auf sie beide zu schützen. Hörte das Schreien der anderen Vampire. Selbst Lapis Lazuli half nichts. Elementarzauberei war wie ein Zwang. Sie schmeckte verbranntes Fleisch. Es war unglaublich heiß. Aber sie wusste, dass es erst vorbei war wenn die rettende Kühle kam. Damon regte sich kaum. Sie versuchte Hilfe ihrer Magie die brennende Haut zu kühlen.

Alaric konnte sich fast nicht aufrecht halten. Das war Elementarzauberei in seiner reinsten Form. Er hörte Schreie. Sah durch die glühende Hitze hindurch. Bonnie und Damon. Die erdfarbene Aura der Hexe über beiden. Sie benutzte ihre Magie als Schutzschild. Es war wie ein riesiger Tageslichtring für sie und Damon. Bonnie wusste, dass sie Damon schützen musste. Die junge Hexe war so erschöpft wie er selbst.

Mittlerweile hatten sich andere Hexen der alten Blutlinien zu Ihnen gesellt. Männer beider Blutlinien. Oh gott es war so kräftezehrend. Er fühlte seine Wunden. Er wollte nur schlafen. Aber nicht bevor er alle 27 Vampire samt Pearl zu Asche verwandelt hatte. Deshalb hatte ihm Hayden ihm die Kraft gegeben. Er entdeckte seinen Vater unter den Geister. Er wusste, das er im Moment zwischen beiden Welten stand. Er war lebendig aber sein Körper war fast tot.

Da kam sein Vater auf ihn zu. Stellte sich auf seine andere Seite. Sah ihn an.

„Es ist gut dich wiederzusehen, Sohn."

Er schaute auch zu Hayden hinüber.

„Ihr seht aus wie Zwillinge."

Alaric sah seinen Vater an:

„Werde ich sterben."

„Nein mein Sohn. Ich und Hayden werden dafür sorgen. All deine Vorfahren sind hier. Das Sonnenlicht ermöglicht es uns hier zu sein. Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen."

Er grinste:

„Grüss deine Mutter von mir."

Damit war es vorbei. Das Licht war fort. Von den 27 Vampiren war nur Asche geblieben.

Bonnie sprang auf. Es war vorrüber. Damon sah sie an:

„Es ist vorbei."

Sie nickte. Beide rannten zu Alaric. Er war zusammengesackt. Bonnie kniete neben ihn während Damon seinen Puls fühlte.

„Er lebt. Der verdammte Bastard lebt."

Sie nickte. Ihr Lehrer war am Leben. Sie schaute ihn an.

„Du kannst ihm kein Blut geben das weißt du?"

Er sah sie an.

„Wieso?"

Sie sah ihn an:

„Der Elementarzauber in seinem Blut. Es würde ihn umbringen."

Damon war überrascht.

„Und jetzt?"

Bonnie erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Ich werde einen Heilzauber aussprechen. Aber da ich selbst keine Elementarmagie besitze wird mich das alles kosten was ich habe. Mir kannst du aber Blut geben, Damon."

Er war geschockt und froh. Das Band zwischen Schülerin und Lehrer schien eng zu sein. Bonnie besah die Wunden:

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass er so lang ausgehalten hat. Er hängt am Leben. Kämpft. Aber er schwindet. Einen solchen mächtigen Zauber zu überleben, Damon. Das hätte nicht nur eine Bennetthexe getötet. Nichtmal Emily wäre dazu fähig gewesen. Und er war geschwächt als er ihn benutzt hat."

Nicht zu erwähnen halb tot. Pearl hatte ihn gefoltert. Ihn fast umgebracht. Und doch schlug sein Herz. Es war ein Wunder. Ein Wunder, das sie nicht hinterfragen würde.

Sie sah ihn an.

Damon antwortete:

„Das Buch im Auto."

Doch bevor sie erwidern konnte war er fort. Sekunden später legte er das in Leder gebundene Buch vor sie. Sie schlug es auf. Erkannte die saubere Handschrift ihres Lehrers. Damon war neugierig. Doch er konnte das Buch nicht lesen.

„Es ist deutsch. Alaric hat in Deutsch geschrieben, Damon."

„Wieso?"

„Weil er Angst davor hatte wer es lesen würde, Damon. In diesem Buch stehen alte Sachen. Gefährliche Sachen. In diesem Buch stehen Geheimnisse. Geheimnisse seiner Linie, die in den falschen Händen Unheil anrichten könnten."

Damon sagte nichts. In Windeseile blätterte sie durch das Buch. Da war es. Was sie gesucht hatte. Spanisch. Alaric hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie spanisch lernte. Und noch zahlreiche andere Sprachen. Sie war jetzt froh, dass sie es getan hatte.

Sie murmelte leise. Hoffte sie sprach die Worte richtig aus. Legte die Hand auf Alarics Ring. Schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte es.

Damon war still. Besah die beiden. Sah wie die Linien auf Alaircs Körper sich bewegten. Und da wusste er es. Blut würde nicht genügen.

Er legte seine Hand auf Bonnies. Die sah ihn überrascht an. Doch dann wurden beide in den Sog gezogen. Vergessen. Schmerz und noch mehr Schmerz. Damon hielt fest. Er wusste das dies viel kosten würde aber der verdammte Hexenmeister würde überleben.

Und wenn auch nur, so dass der Vampir ihm eine reinhauen konnte. Und ihn gleich danach küssen konnte. Nein er würde nicht das einzige Wesen gehen lassen, das ihm in all seiner Zeit was bedeutete. Auch Bonnie würde er irgendwie retten. Die verdammte Hexe. Die verdammte rechthaberische Hexe, die gerade versuchte Alaric das Leben zu retten.

Bonnie spürte wie sie schwächer wurde. Damon half. Er war stark. Verdammt stark. Und es bereit mit allen Mitteln zu versuchen. Da sah sie auf. Sah einen Mann vor ihnen stehen. Sie kannte ihn nicht. Doch er schien vertraut. Sie waren in einem Wald. Die Bäume um sie waren trostlos. Es war kalt. So kalt.

„Hallo Bonnie."

Da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die andere Seite. Sie alle hingen nun zwischen Leben und Tod. Nur die Magie der Elemente hielt sie am Leben.

Der Zauber hatte sie verbunden. Der Mann vor ihr war ihr so vertraut weil es die selben blauen Augen waren wie Alarics.

„Arthur?" sagte sie zögernd. Es konnte nur Alarics Vater sein. Alaric hatte ihr erzählt, das sein Vater vor vielen Jahren gestorben war. Alaric war nicht älter als 22 gewesen.

Er nickte.

„Seltsam. Ich sehe meinen Sohn heute zum zweiten Mal. In einer epischen Schlacht und nun hier. Mit einer Bennetthexe und einem Vampir. Und beide sind entschlossen ihr eigenes Leben aufzugeben nur um das meines Sohnes zu retten."

Bonnie nickte. Deshalb waren sie hier. Arthur lächelte.

„Ich helfe euch." Er legte eine Hand auf die ihren. Die Hand mit dem silber schwarzen Ring. Sie fühlten Stärke. Magie. Alte pure Magie. Anders als Alarics Stärke. Arthur half ihnen den Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten.

Sah auch Damon an und sagte:

„Rette ihn, Vampir. Er empfindet das selbe für dich."

Damon starrte ihn an. Und dann wurde alles schwarz.

Das nächste was er bewusst wahrnahm waren zwei besorgte blaue Augen. Ein blonder Haarschopf. Vampirbarbie. Er war froh sie zu sehen. Das bedeutete er war nicht tot. Oder nicht toter als es für ihn normal war.

„Für einen Moment war ich besorgt, Damon." Sie saß neben ihm im Bett und reichte ihm einen Blutbeutel.

„Trink. Du warst Tage lang bewusstlos."

Damon trank. Sah den anderen Vampir an.

„Alaric?" krächzte er. Caroline sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Dem geht es besser als dir. Ihr drei habt mir einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt. Mal davon abgesehen von Jeremy, der von einem Geist besucht wird der uns aufträgt nach euch zu suchen."

Damon war verwundert. Sagte aber nichts.

„Da taucht also der wirklich heiße Typ auf und befiehlt uns nach dir, Ric und Bonnie zu suchen. Arthur irgendwas."

„Saltzman." murmelte Damon.

Caroline sah ihn überrascht an:

„Wie in Ric Saltzman?"

Doch sie wurde unterbrochen den zwei neue Gestalten betraten das Zimmer. Bonnie sah mitgenommen aus. Um ehrlich zu sein sah sie aus wie er sich fühlte. Ausgelaugt. Aber sie lächelte und trat zur Seite.

Da stand Alaric. Er trug Jeans und ein T-Shirt. Grinste und sah so verdammt lebendig aus.

„Hallo Damon", sagte er.

Die Linien bewegten sich. Der Ring am Finger.

„Wieso siehst du aus wie nach einem Urlaub auf den Bahamas und ich und Bonnie sehen aus als wären wir dem Tod nur knapp von der Schippe gesprungen?"

Alaric kam näher:

„Die Magie, die Bonnie verwendet hat war höchst gefährlich und ohne Vaters Hilfe wärt ihr wohl beide tot."

Damon erinnerte sich schwach. An die Worte. An den hochgewachsenen Mann. Die blauen Augen. Arthur. Alarics Vater. Doch bevor er antworten konnte sprang Caroline auf.

„Ich bin auf alle Fälle froh, dass ihr nicht tot seid. Jeremy und ich hatten unsere liebe Mühe euch alle zu transportieren und zu pflegen aber mit unserem Geisterhelfer haben wirs hinbekommen."

Sie erinnerte sich an Arthur.

Flashback

Jeremy und Caroline hatten Damon ins Bett gelegt. Ebenso Bonnie und Alaric. Alle drei regten sich nicht.

Jeremy sah den Geist an.

„Und jetzt?"

Der Geist seufzte.

„Nun schaut ihr in das Buch, das ich euch gebeten habe mitzubringen."

Nichthexen waren doch manchmal kompliziert. Es gab Gründe warum Arthur zu Lebenszeiten die Gegenwart seines Gleichen vorgezogen hatte. Aber hier ging es um seinen Sohn.

Jeremy drehte sich um.

„Das Buch Care. Ungefähr in der Mitte wohl."

Caroline blätterte es mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit durch.

Arthur lächelte. Solche Hingabe. Sein Sohn hatte soviel Menschen, die sich um ihn sorgten. Sein Sohn hatte heute unglaubliches vollbracht. Pures Sonnenlicht.

Er sprach wieder zu Jeremy:

„Sonnenlicht ist nicht Alarics Element. Er braucht Zwielicht. Für Ihn in seinem geschwächten Zustand ein Element zu benutzen, das nicht das seine ist war höchst schmerzhaft und fatal. Nur Hayden hat ihn abgehalten sofort zu sterben. Der Zauber hat alle drei miteinander verbunden. Er lebt während die Elementarenergie durch Damon und Bonnies Adern wütet.""

Jeremy sah ihn an:

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir helfen erst Alaric und verbannen dann die Elementarenergie aus Damons und Bonnies Körpern."

„Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen? Weder ich noch Care sind Hexen."

Arthur grinste:

„Ihr beide seid auf eure Weise übernatürlich. In Kombination mit mir sollte das genügen."

Caroline sprang auf.

„Ich glaube das ist es. Ein Bad im Zwielicht. Richtig?"

Arthur nickte. Caroline sah beide an.

„Ich kann es nicht lesen. Es ist in einer fremden Sprache geschrieben." Wieder nickte der Geist und bat Jeremy sich was zum schreiben zu holen. Er würde übersetzen.

 **Ende Flashback**

„Und dieser Spruch war echt cool. Arthur hat ihn Blick auf die andere Seite genannt. Voll abgespaced."

Alaric lachte:

„Da hörst du´s. Caroline findet es voll abgespaced."

Damon sah ihn an. Gott, er konnte nicht warten. Er versuchte aufzustehen. Alaric war bei ihm. In einer Sekunde.

„Langsam, Kumpel. Um dich wieder in die Welt der Lebenden oder Untoten zu holen war einiges notwendig."

Damon lehnte sich in Alarics Seite.

Fühlte die Wärme. Aber auch was anderes. Das Blut in seinen Adern sang. Als würde es auf die Nähe des Hexenmeisters reagieren.

Er war neugierig.

„Warum fühle ich das, Alaric? Welchen Preis hat es gekostet?""

Alaric seufzte:

„Dir entgeht wohl gar nichts."

Damon schüttelte den Kopf. Legte ihn auf Alarics Schulter und strich über die Linien auf Alarics Armen. Sah wie sie sich bewegten. Seinen Fingern folgten.

„Was hast du getan, Ric? Wieso folgt deine Magie mir?"

Alaric sah ihn an. Legte dem Arm um ihn. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer fortzufahren. Er war unsicher wie viel Damon davon hören wollte. Davon was es gekostet hatte den Vampir von der anderen Seite zurück zu holen.

„Weil du jetzt ein Teil von mir bist, Damon. Meine Magie reagiert auf dich, weil mein Blut in deinen Adern fließt. Sie erkennt dich als Teil von mir, weil es mir nur so möglich war dich von der anderen Seite zurück zu holen."

Damon starrte ihn an. Der Hexenmeister war mit ihm verbunden. Auf ewig.

„Was bedeutet das, Ric?"

Die anderen waren vergessen. In diesem Augenblick zählten die starken Arme, die ihn umfingen. Die Linien, die sich ganz deutlich auf muskulösen Oberarmen bewegten. Die blauen Augen, die verzweifelt in seine schauten.

Er wollte eine Antwort. Jetzt. Er kannte seinen Gegenüber. Wenn er recht überlegte wahrscheinlich besser als sonst jemand. Gerade deshalb forderte er eine Antwort. Das war der Preis.

Er hielt den Blickkontakt aufrecht.

Alaric schluckte:

„Es bedeutet das es keinen anderen mehr für dich geben wird, Damon. Selbst wenn wird meine Magie es nicht zulassen. Dein Körper wird dich zwingen nur mich zu wollen. Meine Magie lebt nun auch in dir. Das Zwielicht ist mein Element Damon. Seine Kraft hat uns verbunden. Auf ewig."

Damon dachte nach. Zwielicht, Magie, Zwang und Alaric. Da machte es klick.

„Wir sind also so gut wie verheiratet?"

Auf einmal war der Vampir äußerst amüsiert. Alaric sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Naja so ungefähr."

Damon lachte.

„Wieso entschuldigst du dich, Ric? Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe heißt das also auch es gibt da keinen anderen für dich. Egal wer dich anfasst. Du wirst nur mich wollen, richtig? Das heißt dieser unglaublich gutaussehende Hexenmeister, der wohl ewig lebt gehört mir."

Damon war auf einmal sehr begeistert. Warum auch nicht. Der Hexenmeister gehörte ihm. Mehr hatte er nie gewollt. Er hatte sich an ihm gebunden. Aus freien Willen. Durch Zwielicht.

„So habe ich das nie betrachtet."

„Ich bin egoistisch, Ric. Gib uns ein Jahrhundert und dann geh ich dir auf die Nerven. Allerdings wirst du uns dann beide töten müssen. Oh nur darüber nach zu denken."

Caroline riss sie aus den Gedanken.

„Warum brennt die Pflanze dort?" quiekte sie. Untypisch für einen Vampir. Bonnie grinste:

„Das ist Alaric. Seine Gefühle." Sie lachte. Niemals hatte sie den Hexenmeister so unkontrolliert gesehen. Selbst in der Wut setzte er nicht aus versehen was in Brand.

„Ich glaube es ist besser wenn wir uns in Sicherheit bringen. Das ist nur der Anfang."

Sie besah Jeremy und Caroline mit einem interessanten Blick. Oh auch sie hatte was bekommen aus dem Deal. Etwas sehr interessantes. Arthur Saltzman war ein gerissener Bursche und hatte echt lustige Ideen. Genau wie sein Sohn. Außerdem waren Hexen äußerst besitzergreifend. Oh wie sie das genießen würde.

Damon beachtete die anderen nicht. Er sah diesen unglaublich gut aussehenden Mann an, der aussah als wollte er am liebsten wo anders sein. Auf der anderen Seite schien er unschlüssig zu sein ob er ihm wirklich die Wahrheit sagen konnte.

„Hat Bonnie Recht? Du hast die Pflanze angezündet?"

Alaric nickte. Senkte den Kopf. Blaue Augen stachen unter langen Wimpern hervor. Damon sah ihn an. Fasziniert. Was bedeutete das?

„Wieso? Du bist doch sonst so kontrolliert."

Das war eine neue Seite an seinem Freund und Gefährten. Eine sehr spannende neue Seite.

Er grinste jetzt fast. Strich über die Brust. Fühlte die harten Muskeln darunter. Sie gaben nach. Oh ja Arthur hatte Recht. Das Gefühl beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Ihm wurde warm.

Alaric krächzte fast:

„Das Band. Es ist so neu. Es fällt mir schwer meine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Meine Magie kommt aus meinen Gefühlen."

Dann verstummte er. Damon kam näher und legte seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenüber. Bot Einlass in den verführerischen Mund. Hm, lecker. Spürte wie sich starke Arme um ihn legten.

So lief das also. Dachte über das Gesagte nach. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel den Vorhang Feuer fangen. Er grinste. Unterbrach den Kuss.

„Du willst mir sagen, dass ich dich so sehr errege, das du spontan Sachen anzündest mit Hilfe deines Hexenmojos?"

Alaric sah ihn an und nickte.

Damon lachte und nahm den Kuss wieder auf. Befreite den anderen von seinem T-Shirt. Fühlte wie sein Gegenüber das selbe tat.

Sie landeten beide auf dem unglaublich großen Bett. Damon sah wie Alaric unter ihm lag. Er gehörte ihm. Für immer. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schrecklich warm und er fühlte seine Erregung. Sie war fast schmerzhaft.

Dieser unglaublich, fast lächerlich mächtige Hexenmeister hatte sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht unter Kontrolle und er zündete vor lauter Lust irgendwas an. Brannte spontan was zu Asche. Oh mein Gott alleine diese Tatsache aber dazu sah er verboten gut aus.

Die blonden Haaren gepaart mit blauen Augen und der gebräunten Haut. Dazu harte Muskeln und ein Körper für den so mancher töten würde. Aber nicht genug. Dazu kam seine ganze Persönlichkeit. Stark, mutig und doch dazu fähig zu fühlen. Womit hatte Damon das verdient? Außerdem war da auch noch ein Hauch etwas dunklerem und wilderem an dem Hexenmeister, dass Damon sehr faszinierte.

Er lehnte sich hinunter. Knabberte an dem Ohrläppchen. Die Magie antwortete ihm. Ein Stöhnen füllte den Raum.

Er flüsterte leise:

„Weißt du das mich das unglaublich erregt, Ric?"

Es machte ihn auf eine unglaubliche Weise an, die schon fast schmerzhaft war. Seinetwegen konnte der Hexenmeister die Gegend abfackeln.

Er strich die Linien entlang. Folgte Ihnen mit seiner Zunge. Die Haut erzitterte. Fühlte die deutliche Wölbung in den Jeans. Die starken Hüften bogen sich ihm und seiner Hand entgegen. Spürte seine eigene Erregung. Die Erschöpfung von vorhin war vergessen.

Vergessen waren die Stunden von schrecklichen Horror. Alaric gehörte ihm. Er schmeckte so gut. Er war so herrlich lebendig.

„Die Tatsache das ich dich dermaßen aus dem Konzept bringe, das du aus Versehen irgendwas anzündest. Sehr erregend. Himmel, ich habe gesehen wozu du fähig bist, Alaric. Wütender Hexenmeister mit finster drein schauenden Blick, der ein Haus voller Vampire fast zum implodieren bringt. Wahnsinnig sexy und verführerisch."

Die Schreie, das Sonnenlicht. Diese Macht. Das Sonnenlicht so elementar und pur, dass es auch Bonnie und ihn fast verbrannt hätte. Aber zu wichtigeren Dingen.

Damit griff er zu. Öffnete die Hose und umklammerte das Geschlecht des anderen. Hart und warm war es in seiner Hand. Ein Keuchen.

„Ja genau, Hexenmeister. Oh mein gott ich kann nicht warten."

Er legte seinen Mund darum. Fühlte es in seinem Mund pulsieren. Schmeckte den leicht salzigen Geschmack der Lust des anderen. Er hörte das Keuchen. Es wurde frischer im Zimmer. Anscheinend war es wahr. Elementarmagie kam aus Gefühlen. Wie es Alaric gerade heiß und kalt zugleich war genauso schnell änderten sich die Bedingungen im Raum. Er liess davon ab.

Sie küssten sich erneut. Bald waren auch die letzten Barrieren verschwunden und sie waren beide komplett nackt. Fühlte starke Arme, die nach ihm griffen. Er hielt beide über dem Kopf des anderen fest.

Damon grinste ihn an:

„Heute ist es mein Spiel."

Und er freute sich diebisch darauf. Nach allen Enttäuschungen hatte er es endlich. Einen Menschen, der ihn auch liebte. Der ewig bei ihm bleiben würde.

Nicht das er den Hexenmeister je gehen lassen würde. Das Schicksal hatte ihm diesen unglaublich gutaussehenden Mann mit Köpfchen und der Magie alles zu zerstören was sich ihm in den Weg stellte auf dem Silbertablett serviert. Was in seinen Gedanken nur ein überaus talentierter Mensch schien war in Wirklichkeit ein mächtiges mystisches Wesen mit Fähigkeiten jenseits seiner Vorstellungskraft. Und all das gehörte einfach ihm. Seins zu lieben, sein zu besitzen.

Wer war er mit dem Schicksal zu streiten?'

Wie erwähnt:

Wenn Alaric seiner überdrüssig war musste er sie beide töten. Eine andere Lösung gab es nicht und damit gab sich Damon seiner Leidenschaft hin.

The End


End file.
